El peor enemigo
by Chocolatmint
Summary: En pleno Torneo de Universos, Kale se enfrenta, una vez más, a su verdadero enemigo. Un fic de 600 palabras sobre Kale, sus celos y su transformación legendaria, para el Reto "Las Catafixias" de la página de Facebook "Dragon Ball Fanfics"


Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Fanfiction de 600 palabras sobre los celos de Kale y su transformación legendaria, para el reto "Las Catafixias" de la página de Facebook "Dragon Ball Fanfics"

….

 **El peor enemigo**

….

Aquel dolor se apoderaba de ella una vez más. Era una sensación recorría sus venas, como un veneno letal que le quemaba por dentro, alcanzando cada fibra de su cuerpo, provocándole nada más que angustia y desolación.

Todo esto, mientras era testigo de una batalla única entre dos Saiyajines: Una lucha intensa, llena de energía, de poder, donde ambos contrincantes entregaban lo mejor de sí mismos, queriendo demostrar quién era el más fuerte.

Caulifla le había manifestado sus intenciones de luchar con ese tal Saiyajin del Universo 7, Son Goku. Era poderoso, un rival digno para ella, que no sólo podría ofrecerle una gran batalla, sino también ayudarla a lograr un nivel superior de Super Saiyajin.

Goku, por su parte, entusiasmado por pelear con una mujer de su raza y sorprendido por su habilidad en transformarse en Super Saiyajin rápidamente, accedió a ser su oponente sin dudar.

¿Y ella? Completamente marginada. Sola, confundida. Invisible ante los ojos de ella, sorda antes sus palabras de apoyo. Parecía que para ambos peleadores, nadie más existía en ese lugar: Ni otros guerreros, Dioses, Ángeles, ni los mismísimos Zeno – Samas.

Pero lo más doloroso de todo, era que para su hermana, ella también había dejado de _existir._

¡Que tonta! Pensó, con tristeza. Si ella era una debilucha, una cobarde. Estaba muy lejos de lo que se podría llamar un guerrero Saiyajin. Ella no era un oponente digno para nadie; menos para Caulifla, su hermana, su mentora.

Era una vergüenza para la raza, para todos. Aún no podía entender cómo había terminado participando en ese condenado torneo de fuerza, cargando con la responsabilidad de salvar a su Universo de una posible extinción. Era una total decepción para todos.

Caulifla no la necesitaba, Goku la había excluido de la batalla y ella sobraba en el panorama. Aquello la terminó por hundir completamente. Quería desaparecer, detener ese dolor que cada vez crecía más dentro de ella.

–Soy un ser inservible… - Susurró. Las lágrimas empezaban a asomarse y corrían por sus mejillas hasta llegar a la arena del campo de batalla. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos, sin poder controlar el llanto, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, presa de la desesperación.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque sin poder evitarlo, estaba ocurriendo _otra vez_ : El dolor se estaba transformando en una energía poderosa, en una luz cegadora resplandeciendo todo el lugar, mientras su cuerpo sufría un cambio radical, aumentado su masa muscular.

Sin embargo, aquel dolor también se había convertido en un objetivo tangible: Vengarse de Son Goku.

Él era el responsable de todo, él le arrebató a su hermana y la alejó de ella. Él le había robado los momentos de ambas. Porque él y nadie más que él, era el causante de todo este dolor y sufrimiento. Y se vengaría. Pagaría por el daño que le había causado.

Cuando Kale alcanzaba el estado de legendario Súper Saiyajin, nunca era capaz de controlar sus actos, tampoco sus pensamientos ni sus emociones. Arrasaba con todo a su paso, sin importarle nada, ni nadie. No le importaba quién se le pusiera adelante, ignoraba los gritos de terror o sorpresa de los de más contrincantes. Incluso, fue incapaz de oír la exclamación de sombro y admiración que lanzó Caulifla al verla nuevamente sacando todo su poder Súper Saiyajin.

Para ella, su único objetivo era ese despreciable Saiyajin y mientras más cerca estuviera de lograr su propósito, su poder más incrementaba.

Pero Kale no ganaría esa batalla. Porque la verdadera batalla ya la había perdido, aquella contra sus propios fantasmas; liderada por su peor y más poderoso enemigo: Su mente.

….

 **N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer!

Este reto me tenía muy entusiasmada porque hace tiempo quería explorar el comportamiento de Kale, sus celos y que es lo que la lleva finalmente a transformarse en el Super Saiyajin Legendario (Desde mi punto de vista)

Quise destacar tres elementos importantes: El motivo de sus celos, la causa de fondo y finalmente la consecuencia de estos, en algunos ocasiones lleva a violencia y para este caso en particular, lleva a violencia y a Saiyajin Legendario también xD

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Quiero agradecer a Anna, que me ha apoyado mucho durante estos días y en especial con este reto, espero que te haya gustado :)


End file.
